


成人礼

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Christ Superstar(1996 London cast)
Genre: M/M, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 是Petex猫化Steve，梗源我梦境，有和亨亨老师合作一段本来Pete也是兽变的但是这篇里看不出来23333





	成人礼

Henry部分：

Pete在睡梦中猛地惊醒了。

下体的欲望膨胀中被温暖包裹住，困难地睁开双眼却看到Steve正坐在他身上，后穴困难地含着他的性器，一副委委屈屈的表情，很明显是没有给自己好好润滑被塞得太满动不了，自己又退不出来，只好笨拙地卡在那儿，无助的手撑在Pete胸前，揪皱了他的睡衣。

Steve倔强地吸吸鼻子，眼眶红红的，身上还穿着Pete的旧衬衫。

——————————

艾维部分：

Pete刚醒来就看着这过分诱惑的场面，埋在Steve体内的性器立马开始接着胀大，看着Steve由于体内被撑开而慌乱，还得赶快解决他不知道好好润滑就吃进去的问题。

Steve明显不太知道发生了什么，开始紧张下意识地收缩后穴，没想到被撑得更难受了。

Pete被这么一弄舒服得条件反射顶胯，Steve被刺激得叫了一声差点整个人软下去。Pete好笑地抓起他放在胸前的手坐起来，引导着他放松后穴。

本来Pete还在考虑要怎么把小猫儿弄到床上，没想到就这么主动地爬上来了，不得不说还是很惊喜的。

Steve才刚成年不久呢，从没被开苞的后穴被Pete撑得难受，甚至有点儿疼，这跟他想的根本不一样。他开始听从Pete的建议慢慢放松下身，让腰部从紧绷逐渐到柔软。

Pete挺疼他的小猫儿的，即便禁欲了很久也舍不得直接掐着腰开始操，第一次总该温柔些，不然留下阴影可怎么办。他开始耐心缓慢地在里面寻找着敏感点，搅动探索的动作忍耐又细致，Steve被顶得内壁发烫，异物感越来越鲜明。

前端在紧致的甬道里探索着，直到Pete身上的人忽然难耐地叫了一声，声音柔软又无措，两腿不由自主地绷紧夹在Pete腰侧。

Pete笑了笑，温热的手掌抚上他的腰背安抚着，不慌不忙地让前端缓慢而用力碾磨上那点凸起，快感立刻如电流般迅速传向全身，后穴被刺激地猛地缩紧，如Pete所想的那样分泌出一股温热液体。

体内性器粗大的前端精准地不断围绕着敏感点进攻，一波又一波的快感从下体迸发，穴肉颤抖着一次次地紧缩，被刺激涌出更多肠液。他仰头发出的喘息甜腻又诱人，Pete真心实意地爱上了这个并且他为此完全勃起了。

Steve紧紧搂着眼前高大的男人——还是小奶猫的时候他就迷恋着Pete的气息了。后穴变得又湿又滑，已经能很好地吞吐里头的大家伙了。

Steve在Pete缓慢地抽动下逐渐被情欲烧得迷迷糊糊，青涩的不适感逐渐褪去。他把头搭在Pete肩上，在他耳旁不停地软软呻吟，随着意识渐渐模糊露出了漂亮的猫耳和猫尾。

Pete不禁一笑，真是可爱的小猫儿啊，才这么会儿就受不了舒服得要现原形了。

Pete也被情欲弄得瞳色发深，待整个穴腔习惯了他的节奏后，体内巨物倏地加快了抽插速度，一下一下地用力撞开柔嫩的内壁，在体液的润滑下畅通无阻地顶进更深。Steve被激烈快感弄得连连浪叫，刺激的电流直冲向全身，小腹燥热得泛起粉红，腿根酸软酥麻，体内的轻微疼痛都被快感冲刷得一干二净。

Steve泛红的眼角开始闪着水光，视线都模糊了，看了眼自己下体也被刺激得高高昂起，又委屈地哭喘出声——Pete挺动腰操他时发出的响亮水声已经够让他羞耻的了。

Pete看着他笨拙自慰的手笑出声来，腾出手来握上他的阴茎揉搓着，“我又不是没教过你怎么做，怎么还是这么笨。”Steve倔强地不说话，在别的事情上他确实是个一学就会的好学生，但这种事情他目前还没有自己复习的兴趣。

Pete的手捏上Steve的腿根，让他乖乖把腿再分开些，就开始近乎疯狂地操进去。一次比一次更用力地撞击前列腺带来的快感让Steve敏感颤动着射在了两人腹间，哭泣尖叫着靠在Pete怀里。

Steve把头埋在比他还要高不少的男人颈窝里，微凉的泪水混杂着喘息的热气贴上皮肤，Pete低沉喘息着侧过头去，张口含住了Steve一侧的猫耳。

怀中人的呜咽拔高了音调，毛色漂亮的猫耳瑟缩抖动着，柔软的毛发被唾液浸湿，温暖的唇舌和呼吸凌虐着的耳翼，舌尖时不时探进去舔弄极度敏感的内侧，让Steve啜泣着求饶。

Pete攻城略地的欲望被他甜腻柔软的呻吟撩得更甚，一手揉上他挺翘的臀尖，时不时从交合处伸进手指刮弄敏感的内壁让他在每次抽插都将后穴收缩得更紧，爽得Pete哼声，另一手绕着美丽的猫尾直直握上了尾根。

Steve猛地被刺激差点跳起来，滚烫宽厚的手掌紧紧拢着他的尾根不断向上揉搓撸动，尾身随之剧烈抖动缠紧了Pete的手臂，浑身的敏感带都在Pete的掌控内被撩拨得受不住，Steve哭叫着又射了一次，沾染到了衬衫上。

快感疯狂地缠裹住Steve，从头顶到脚趾都被刺激得兴奋发抖，湿热的后穴仍在接连不断地溢出水液，随着每一次肉体的撞击迸溅出来沾染上Pete的小腹，交合处翻出殷红内壁挤出粘稠体液，猫耳和猫尾在Pete的刺激下挣扎躲避不得，整个大脑因充斥着翻涌的快感而意识涣散，嘴角流下银丝，睁不开眼。

Steve哭泣着浪叫发出绵长的甜美喘息，性器在体内进入到不可思议的深度，接连不断地碾压着羞涩热情的软肉，两人的身体在每次深深挺入时都紧紧贴合，完美地融为一体。激情不断高涨，渴求彼此的欲望终于在高潮中结束，滚烫的精液射入Steve体内深处，两人的下体都被混杂的各种体液弄得淫乱不堪。

可怜的小猫儿第一次就被折腾得昏过去了，软软地躺在Pete怀里，静谧的脸颊上尽是泪痕，充满着年轻气息的身体在Pete的掌心下方呼吸搏动着，柔软的发丝不知道是被汗水还是泪水濡湿了乖顺地贴在Pete的胸前。Pete不得不认为此情此景是在向他印证Steve已经完完全全归他所属了。

Pete轻轻舔吻过他的面颊，轻松地把他抱在怀里带去温柔地清理。


End file.
